User blog:Tachikaze Master/Fun Deck: Shingeki no Shi
Wow, it was a while since I did one of these... Anyway the deck name means "Death of Advance", or depending on how you read it, "Advance, and die." or "Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind die Jäger!"... Ahh, nevermind. Deck Summary So this is the deck. I can imagine your mouth wide open, and telling me what a horrible deck this is. Actually it isn't overall that bad. So this deck wants to focus on one specific formation. Averia on the Center, Gruen on the right, and Black Agenda set. You can see the basic format of the deck, right? So you just destroy Averia, then destroy Gruen to destroy something (Or you can just activate it withought Destroying anything) and call back Averia to the center During battle phase. This actually works beautifully, you don't even know... Of course, this deck isn't withought flaws, and it actually does worse compared to normal Death decks, since this archtype was created to rush, rush, and rush your opponent. This formation slowly takes away your opponent's field and life every turn, which wasn't arranged for this archtype. But looking at the bright side, this is Infinite. I mean, if you have Black Agenda, then you don't have to worry about Averia, and Nightmare Revive gets you back your Gruens, and there's 4 of it. And thank goodness, this doesn't eat any gauge... Nightmare Revive is an awesome card in this deck, considering that 1. It takes away life (Guillotine cutter anyone?) and 2. It lets you recycle Gruen. You don't have to worry about getting the drop for both since Accel End early game solves everything, and that gauge is extremely welcomed. Then pull the game slowly and slowly... Then bam! Talica. Well the gauge might be a bit of a problem, but what is Vampire fang there for? ... Actually even with Vampire fang the gauge is still a problem since almost everything in the deck costs gauge... But still, running 2 for just in cases works. I mean this deck can get a ridiculous amount of 30 drop, giving Talica 10 soul. The moment that Talica comes out your opponent's fate is sealed (Unless Loki comes out. Then your fate is sealed.) And also, because of that gauge problem, my favorite card in the game, Buddy Help, can't be used... Such a shame. Actually if this deck meets Geovanie's Ability Spam deck then you're screwed, since this can't do anything withought at least 1 gauge each turn, and that deck eats your gauge way too fast. On the bright side Gotcha! won't do anything with your 1 gauge so be happy :P Side Deck Err... I'm not even sure if you need a Side deck for this... Welp okay. So Judgement Day is a staple in all Death decks, but I didn't choose to run it because.. Well, the gauge is a thing, and my formation does not fit with it at all. But still, you can choose to run a few of this. Then Vampire Fang. As I said, this deck's biggest problem is the lack of gauge. 4 Dragonic Charge/Vampire fang, lets you call S3 monsters withought being too worried about the gauge (I tried a full Size 3 DW/DDW deck once with them, and it works.) So if you have 4 Vampire Fang then it should solve the gauge problem (Hopefully) Then finally, Atihima. We have too many stuff that uses gauge in this, and too little monster clearers. This guy solves it (sorta). Other Options Remove the Gruen-Averia formation and focus on Talica. It works. I mean, as I said, this gets too many drop. For that same reason, the Impact is also viable (If you decide it as a full Death rush deck). Thirteens and Death Wizard are also good options (I didn't put Thirteen in because... Gauge.) Don't Use Devil Stigma. It needs to destroy something, and this is too tight on that. Normally he'd be good but :/ Thriteen. Ironic since I just reccomended it. Thirteen should only be used if you choose to run a full-rush Death deck, but here, as I said, anything that costs 2 gauge is... bad. Run Wizard if you want to though. It sorta solves the gauge problem. Category:Blog posts